smile for me
by midnightrose8888
Summary: group of one-shots for a cute couple no one has no luv for.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey, look this has been driving me up a wall! Nobody supports for dis couple! Like wad da fu man! It's cute!**

**My soul eater couples are:**

**Soul/kid**

**Crona/maka**

**Blackstar/patty**

**Liz/ tsubaki**

**Stein/spirit**

**Justin/ giriko **

Smile for me

*slam!*

"Tsubaki? Is that you? "Liz says from the couch

"'Sigh' ya, it's me" she says

"What wrong babe?" Liz asks

"I got another remedial lesson because blackstar broke professor's class room" tsubaki says lay in Liz's lap

Liz nods and begins rubbing tsubaki's temples. Tsubaki snuggles closer to Liz and smiles.

"Thank you, you're so understanding" tsubaki says

Liz wraps her arms around tsubaki and leans down gingerly kissing her. Tsubaki wraps her arms around Liz's neck and pulls her closer. Their lips mold each other's and moments later Liz's tongue slides across tsubaki's lower lip. Tsubaki moans and laces her fingers though Liz's hair.

Their tongues battle for dominance and Liz comes out victorious. They break apart for some much needed air and they both gaze into each other's eyes.

"is there anything I can do to help tsu?" Liz says after catching her breath

Tsubaki nods and smiles "smile for me"

~fin~


	2. All the things she said

(Liz p.o.v)

I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and lost. But I love her so much. They say it's my fault, that is wrong to love her but want to so bad. Mom do you see me? Have I lost my mind?

All the things she said

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Her black hair and soft smile. Her excepting nature, her beautiful voice. I love it all. Being near her is not enough, but my mother said it was wrong to feel this way for a woman, mother what do you see? Have I lost my mind? My freinds are excepting but I don't know what to do.

(tsubaki p.o.v.)

I'm so confused, all alone without her. They say it's wrong, that I should not feel this way. But i want her so much, being with her has opened my eyes. Nobody else so we can be free. Father do you see me? Have I lost my mind?

All the things she said

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Golden locks and a strong heart. Her brave aditude around others but scarednauturedly alone. I want to fly away from everyone with her. I'm feeling the same for as she is for. Father looking at me, will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?


	3. are you nervous?

Are you nervous?

"oh Tsubaki! i have a game i want to play!" liz yelled as she walked around their apartment

"what is it?" tsubaki asked as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch

liz walked into the living room and straddled tsubaki. "i want to play the nervous game" liz says smirking before attacking her neck

"n-nervous game?" tsubaki asks , shuddering as liz sucked her sensitive spot on her neck

"yeah, you have to sit here on the couch and let me touch you for 15 minutes and you can't respond in anyway" liz says licking the shell of tsubaki's ear "but if you follow through i promise to reward you" liz says in her most seductive voice .

tsubaki shuddered again and nodded. liz grinned and slid her warm hands over tsubaki's sides. liz leaned over to her neck and began nibble on her ear. tsubaki repressed a moan and shudder as liz began to grope her breast. liz lean closer to tsubaki's face and sucked on her lower lip as she massaged her breasts with both of her hands. liz wedged her knee in-between tsubaki's leg as she slipped the straps to tsubaki's outfit off her shoulders and slid it down to her mid-waist. tsubaki blushed slightly and strained hard, just wanting to touch her lover so bad.

10 minutes left

liz rubbed tsubaki's breast together through her bra and bit her neck hard enough to send a joint of pain and pleasure down her spine. liz then began sucking on the wound as if to say sorry. liz ground her knee roughly into her already dripping sex and smriking slightly when she saw tsubaki's eyes roll back into her head. liz then squeezes her breast tightly as tsubaki hold in a gasp as she bites her lip almost drawing blood. god when this was over liz was gonna get it.

5 minutes left

tsubaki was really hopping that the time was almost done because despite her personality tsubaki's patience was running thin. liz started to rub slow circles into tsubaki's hip, knowing just how to drive her was only one thing she hadn't done yet and tsubaki was just praying she wouldn't.

3 minutes left

liz grabs tsubaki"s hair and pulls as she make another hickey on her neck. tsubaki holding just barley as the time starts to come to an end.

time is up!

"you w-" liz starts to say before she is pounce by tsubaki and pinned to the couch

"whats the matter liz? are you nervous?"

fin


	4. i wish you were here

**Hey! Watsup? So here yet another chapter of my little stories for liz and tsubaki. Whoo!**

**Liz: rosie owns nothing**

**Me: okay only kid, patty and liz are allowed to call me rosie(not my name) so enjoy!**

I wish you were here

I'm am tough and strong but when she's with me it not like that all. I love the way she can make me laugh when I want to cry. The way her black her never seems to tangle even when she get up in the morning. She went on a mission and she won't be back until next week. Oh I just miss her so musch.

Damn

Damn

Damn

What I'd do to have her near near near

I wish she were here!

What I'd do to have her here here here

I wish she were here!

I don't wanna let go, no I just want to have here her in my arms. I miss her so much, its been a month and I'm losing my mind. Though she calls me every day,but I need her in my arms cuddling with me and laughing at how cliché chick flicks can be. All those crazy things she said and crazy things she did , she left them running through my head.

I need my tsubaki.

Damn

Damn

Damn

What I'd do to have her near near near

I wish she were here!

What I'd do to have her here here here

I wish she were here.

**Done!**


End file.
